Like Night and Day
by BlackRosePoet
Summary: Roy and Ed are both on missions in Liore. When a thunderstorm comes up, bringing bad memories for Ed, Roy shows a softer side to his personality. As time and events progress the two realize their affections for each other. Roy/Ed; yoai in final chapter.
1. Like Cannons

**_Like Night and Day_ **

_by: BlackRosePoet_

Summary: Roy and Ed are both on missions in Liore. When a thunderstorm comes up, bringing bad memories for Ed, Roy shows a softer side to his personality. As time and events progress the two realize their affections for each other. Roy/Ed; yoai in final chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, Roy or Ed; I cry.

Warning: Light language. Fluff in the first two chapters; yoai in the third. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Also my first attempt at a sex scene, so be gentle on the critique.

AN: I wrote this story last summer and intended to get it edited and posted, but it didn't happen. So I decided to post it now, and frankly I made few changes to it.

**Like Cannons**

"Hm, smells like rain." Roy mused as he got into his hotel bed. "Hopefully it won't be too muddy tomorrow, I hate getting my boots dirty. And Ed might just sink into a puddle," he chuckled.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang had been sent to Liore to check on the troops surreptitiously stationed there after the near civil war almost a year ago. He was to ascertain their positions and circumstances; making sure they were well prepared to stay there, but in a low key way so as not to incite violence or resentment from the citizens. Accompanying him on the journey was the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. He was there to investigate the general morale of the people, and specifically their feelings concerning the military. Ed was the perfect one to play the spy; his diminutive stature kept him from being intimidating, while his easygoing personality got people talking to him.

"Plus if necessary he could pose as a child, or hide in small spaces," Roy thought, laughing to himself as he imagined the boy's outrage if he were to mention this to him. Even in thought Roy couldn't resist making digs at the boy's height (or lack thereof). Ed's reaction was always so damned amusing; he loved seeing the boy get all worked up over the slightest provocation.

Drifting off to sleep, Roy heard the first muted boom of thunder of the approaching storm, and then a loud thud from the room next door.

"Fullmetal, are you alright?" he asked, getting up to speak through the door to the adjoining room.

"I…I'm fine, bastard general," came the growled reply.

"What the hell happened?" he asked gently, opening the door, not liking the original catch in the boy's voice.

"Nothing. The thunder surprised me is all," the blond answered from his position on the floor next to his bed.

"Right…" the thunder hadn't been that loud. Roy grinned, he couldn't help but take this chance to goad the nearly naked golden-eyed boy who was now struggling to untangle himself from the bedclothes he had brought with him to the floor. "Scared of thunderstorms are you, Fullmetal?" he chortled, anticipating the feisty response.

Rising perfectly to the bait, muscles tightening, face writhing in passion, Ed shouted, "NO!" Only to be cut off abruptly by another boom of thunder, which caused his eyes to widen and him to tremble slightly.

"Ed…?"

"It sounds like the cannons and guns…" he offered quietly, looking at the floor. Roy looked at the boy remembering when he could be frightened like that, with loud noises or quick movements, after the war in Ishbal. He knew what battles could do to a person, the scars they could leave, the nightmares they produced.

Thunder sounded a third time, making the usually sunny boy tremble again. Roy crossed the room and embraced Ed. The blond fought to free himself for a moment before subsiding into the older man's arms as he ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

"I don't think this storm is going to pass anytime soon," Roy murmured after a moment, and lay down on the bed pulling Ed with him.

"What the hell?!" Ed yelped loudly.

"Hush. You don't want to wake the neighbors, do you?" Roy admonished with a small smile as he rocked back on his hip so he was supporting a good deal of the boy's weight. He tightened his arms around the blond, tucking his head securely beneath his chin. As Ed wriggled slightly to get comfortable Roy could feel the coolness of his metal arm even through the shirt he had taken to wearing to bed since his fight with Pride/Fuhrer Bradley. Except for the cool hardness of his metal limbs, Ed was very pleasingly warm and firm. With that thought Roy drifted happily to sleep, despite the storm outside.

Roy woke slowly to the mellow sunlight pouring over him and the warm body next to him. Opening his eyes, he leisurely studied the young face beside him. It was lit in gold to match his hair and eyes, and had a light spattering of freckles across the bridge of the nose that quite appealed to Roy. In fact the only thing that spoiled the boy from being entirely golden was his silver limbs which glinted faintly in the sunlight. Yes, Ed was the Fullmetal Alchemist, with a will of steel and a body of silver and gold. Yet he was also full of energy and a bit dangerous like flame, and he gave life like the sun.

Roy cautiously arose, and returned to his own room to get himself ready for the day ahead. He figured that if Ed woke with him there he'd likely get a violent taste of that hot temper. It was one thing for him to be near the blond comforting him when he was frightened in the middle of the night, but Roy couldn't see that Ed would much appreciate his presence upon waking in the same bed in the bright morning.


	2. Like Sun Flares

**Like Sun Flares**

Roy was inspecting the housing of the troops stationed in Liore when there was a tremendous boom of an explosion not far off. He knew they could not risk having more destruction happen in that city that could be blamed on the already resented military. Plus Ed was somewhere in the city at the moment (and was hopefully not the cause of the disturbance).

Hastily issuing orders for several men to accompany him as backup, Roy hurried off in the direction of the noise. Near the outskirts of the desert town Roy saw the remains of a building that was obviously what had just been blown up, and, to his horror, a crowd led by a number of large, angry-looking men forming to surround a small blond figure who was backed against the remaining wall of the building. With no thought but to protect Ed and prevent him from getting into a fight with the mob, Roy snapped his fingers and formed a wall of flames between the boy and the crowd as he ran.

There was a low rumble from the building and Ed had just enough time to clap his hands and press them to the wall transmuting the falling stone into a torrent of water. The water drenched Ed and part of the horde, and eliminated Roy's wall of flames. Recovering quickly from the shock of being drenched a number of the crowd fell upon the small figure before them and began beating him. Drawing his military issue pistol that had been hidden under his clothing Roy fired a round into the air causing the majority of the throng to flee. The few men left turned upon Roy and his men, but were easily discouraged in their attack with some skilled hand-to-hand combat and a few minorly injuring gun shots.

As soon as he had a clear path Roy rushed to the bloodied blond on the ground, stopping short when he saw Ed preparing to perform more alchemy. Noticing the boy's gaze was focused behind him, he turned in time to see a man being thrown back by a rising wall of earth.

"Can't let the bastard general get hurt," Ed panted before passing out.

Picking up the boy, Roy turned and ordered his men to immediately return to their makeshift base with him. He knew he had to get Ed out of town as quickly as possible after this commotion , but wanted to tend to the boy's wounds first. He couldn't believe the way Ed had transformed the falling wall into water, eliminating his protection. Ed was too damned stubborn about not accepting help or protection from anyone, even if it risked his life. Yet, he had used his last strength to protect the man he often professed to hate.

There was little more than basic first aid available in the military refuge, but Ed's cuts had at least been cleaned and bandaged before he regained consciousness. Roy watched closely as the boy opened his eyes, looked around as best he could being flat on his back, and winced with the realization of his abused body. Groaning Ed tried to sit up, but Roy gently pushed him back down not wanting to take a chance on the boy injuring himself further in his haste to ascertain his circumstances.

"It's alright, we got you safely back to our shelter here. We didn't have the supplies to do more than bandage your cuts though, so try not to move too much for the moment," Roy explained to the golden-eyed alchemist. "Now explained to me what happened out there."

"I was at a street vendor's when a group of men came by," Ed started weakly, his voice growing somewhat stronger as he continued. "They were talking about how they were going to 'fix the military bastards who didn't know when to leave them alone'. I followed them to that building where they began yelling. They thought there were military hiding there, and they wanted them to come out and fight them before the blew up the building. They yelled like that for a bit, but when nothing happened they detonated a bomb they had set up. There were people in the street who would have been hurt by the rubble, so I transfigured it into flower petals. But when they saw me do alchemy they turned on me, knowing I had to be part of the military."

"I see," Roy mused, while a picture of the striking blond surrounded by pink flower petals flashed through his mind's eye. "Well, at the very least we have to get you out of town," he said getting back to business, "and I'd probably be recognized as well. The sooner we leave the better, but we have to get out without being seen. I'll arrange for one of our allies in the town to smuggle us out in his wagon. Stay here and rest while I make preparations to leave. I'll have someone bring you food shortly."

Late that afternoon Roy returned to the room Ed was resting in, and informed him that plans had been made and they were to leave immediately.

"Alright, let's go," Ed said attempting to get off the table, but stumbled with a pained moan so that Roy reached out and grabbed the boy to keep him from falling. "I'm fine, I can do it," he said trying to shake Roy off.

"You know it's ok to ask for help sometimes, it doesn't make you weak. Knowing when one cannot do something alone is a mark of wisdom," Roy told the stubborn alchemist.

He helped the blond upright and supported him to the door of the house they were in. Knowing it would be a painful and likely prolonged process for Ed to get into the wagon bed the Flame Alchemist picked him up and set him among the rolled carpets despite the loud protests. Climbing up himself, Roy made sure the carpets surrounding them were secure before allowing the driver to pull a tarp across the wagon bed hiding their presence and protecting the carpets, which were on their way to market, from the dust of the road. There was enough space for both men to lay full length, but they really couldn't manage any other position due to the tarp and surrounding carpets.

"There's a small freight train depot about 40miles from here. There's a train stopping there to pick up cargo bound for Central before dawn, so we have a good ten hours back here, and probably 24 to 36 hours on the train," Roy explained softly to the blond laying beside him as the wagon started out of town. "I've brought some minimal provisions so we won't starve. It's going to be a long trip, but it shouldn't be too difficult to avoid detection, so all we can do is wait."

The wagon soon began to bounce and jolt as they hit the unimproved road outside of town making Ed grunt in pain.

"This man values his carpets over our lives, otherwise I'd say we could use the rugs as cushioning. But the case being as it is…"Roy began. Then, gathering the golden-eyed alchemist into his arms once again, continued with, "Hopefully this will help, at least you aren't directly on the wood anymore. I don't know if you might have any broken bones, but let's not take a chance on making your injuries any worse with you bouncing on the hard wood," Roy reasoned, somewhat annoyed when Ed opened his mouth to protest.

Ed grunted in assent and shifted to be more comfortable. "Thanks, bastard general," he murmured and affectionately nuzzled Roy's neck.

The black-haired alchemist knew he would end up sore and bruised, but Ed was already injured, and he fit against Roy extremely well.

"You know it's a good thing you're so short." Roy commented after a moment, and was pleased to feel the blond tense. "Otherwise this would not work nearly so well." Roy smiled as the younger alchemist relaxed in silent concurrence, and wrapped his arms tighter around Ed content to cushion him all the way to the depot.


	3. Like Moonbeams

**Like Moonbeams**

"There should be someone waiting to meet us in the freight yard," Roy told the blond laying next to him on the floor of the train car. "Once we get back to headquarters I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out; that's an order Fullmetal. If they don't hold you overnight I want to see you in my office by the end of the day to fill out the report."

The train arrived in Central just before noon, and after making sure Ed had gone to the hospital as ordered Roy returned to his office and the mounds of paperwork he knew Riza had hoarded for his return. Ordering lunch in Roy worked non-stop until 4:30 that afternoon. When the mutter of voices beyond his door alerted him to Ed's presence.

"Alright, bastard general, I'm here," he greeted as Hawkeye showed him in and shut the door. "They said I checked out just fine at the hospital."

"Good. I need to be certain my men are fit for action. I don't want to chance injuries being more severe than they seem." Roy continued in a castigating tone, "Even if it is your own fault for getting them since you purposely destroyed the defense I gave you ."

"I could have dealt with them on my own. I don't need you to protect me."

"Yes, of course. That's why you got beaten by that mob," Roy retorted sardonically.

"Damn it you smart-assed bastard, you're always so cool and hard like metal." Ed yelled.

"Damn it Ed! I couldn't let you get hurt," he yelled at the boy in frustration, "you're like sunshine to me."

"You drive people mad... like the moon," Ed choked out the last in hardly more than a whisper.

Roy studied the blond who's gaze was fixated on the floor and was blushing madly. Hardly thinking Roy moved around his desk, and embracing the alchemist, leaned down to place a quick kiss on his soft lips. Ed immediately tensed and his eyes widened in surprise. Yet before Roy could move away the boy rose on tiptoe to return the kiss and relaxed his body so it fit seductively against the older man.

"Come on, let's go," Roy said rather huskily. "I know a good takeout restaurant near by. I'm sure you don't want to eat any more of the cafeteria food than you have to."

After placing their orders at the restaurant Roy asked Ed to wait there for their food while he ran down the block to the Family Mart for a few groceries. On the way to the register a bottle of lube caught his eye and he added it to his purchases without really thinking about it. After picking up their food Roy took the golden-eyed alchemist back to his apartment to eat. They applied themselves to their meal in silence and upon finishing Roy offered to make coffee. Ed settled in the small living room while Roy fiddled around the kitchen preparing the coffee and tea cakes. Only able to fit the cups and coffee pot, Roy brought out the laden tray, and turned to get the tea cakes when Ed's voice stopped him.

"Are you going to sit down?" he questioned.

"In a moment," Roy answered, "I was going to grab the tea cakes."

"Who would have thought the famous Roy Mustang would get nervous being alone with a guy in his own apartment?" the blond teased. Before Roy could think to respond, Ed moved to him and took his lips in a lust inducing kiss. As the kiss deepened and their bodies ground together Roy could feel the bulge in Ed's pants. They sat down on the couch, still kissing, and Ed began to unbutton Roy's shirt while Roy caressed under Ed's. Roy brushed a calloused thumb over one of the blonds soft nipples, causing him to moan softly.

Breaking away for air, Roy whispered, "Let's take this to the bedroom." Nodding to the doorway he added, "I'll be there in a second."

After returning briefly to the kitchen to grab the bottle of lube that he now knew why, and was glad, he had bought, Roy walked into his bedroom to see Ed standing awkwardly next to his bed. Kissing him, Roy reached behind the blond and put the bottle on the bedside table. He then removed the hair tie and ran his fingers through the beautiful hair to unravel the characteristic braid. Satisfied Roy pushed Ed down on to the bed, and Ed resumed his efforts to rid Roy of his shirt as they kissed rather desperately. Roy divested Ed of his shirt, and then ran a possessive hand down the back of the blonds' thigh pulling him close before moving to strip off his tight leather pants. At the same time Ed reached to unfasten the general's belt and remove his trousers.

Roy drew Ed close, kissing him deeply and felt their bare skin rub together with a thrill. Pulling back he moved to suck on Ed's shoulder while grasping his already hard cock. Roy teased the blond, running his hand up and down his shaft and brushing his thumb over the tip, causing Ed to groan throatily. Ed then grabbed his teasing hand to stop its motions, and pushing on Roy's shoulder with his other hand flipped the Flame alchemist beneath him.

Crouching over him Ed tentatively licked the underside of the tip of Roy's own hard cock bringing a soft moan from Roy's throat. Ed then ran his warm, wet tongue down and back up Roy's member, and then took it into his mouth and began to pump up and down. Encased in the warm wetness, with the occasional brush of tongue or gentle scrape of teeth, Roy's entire body was brought to a quivering pitch.

Reaching up behind him Roy snagged a pillow and brought it down beside him. Tangling his fingers in the thick blond hair Roy brought Ed's head up for a kiss. Then briefly disengaging his body from the others', Roy placed Ed face down over the pillow; he figured this would be the easiest way and most comfortable for Ed. Roy reached over and grabbed the lube and quickly coated his cock. Then he slipped one slicked finger into the blond making him gasp slightly. Leaning over to kiss him Roy slipped another finger into Ed and scissored them making Ed moan softly into his mouth. Roy pulled back and then guided his member into Ed making him gasp loudly. Roy thrust and Ed cried out. Roy began to pump in and out bringing groans and gasps with each thrust. Ed's hands fisted into the sheets as Roy pumped faster and harder. Arching back and crying out Ed came and then collapsed. With a few more thrusts Roy came hard into the blond while white lights popped in front of his eyes. Leaning to the side so as not to land on Ed, Roy collapsed on to the bed. Turning, Ed leaned into Roy and kissed him once before subsiding against him with a contented sound deep in his throat. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed extremely happy to be able to be here like this with the golden-eyed beauty.


End file.
